Fan:List of Fan stubs
Gigmon Gigmon can be a coward from time to time, but when necessary he shows courage. When he shows true courage he Digivolves to Flamemon. Attacks *'Flaming Wave': Gigmon makes some fire come from his mouth and it's weak. *'Burning Charge': Gigmon rushes up to his enemy with flames all around his body. Variations / Subspecies * Gigimon * Patamon FlamePoyomon is basically a red Poyomon. The Crest of Courage has yet to be on Flamemon's body, because his true Courage has yet to be found. Attacks *'Flame Jump': Surrounds his body in fire and jumps at the opponent. Variations / Subspecies * Poyomon MagnaOmnimon MagnaOmnimon MagnaOmnimon has VictoryGreymon and ZeedGarurumon as his 2 Arms and Weapons and has Magnamon's armour. He is one of the Most Powerful Digimon as he once Defeated Lucemon Seven Deadly Sins Mode Using his Alpha Omega Sword and shield. His Omni-Wing and Magna-Wing Allow him to fly for Years. Attacks Alpha Omega Sword: Shouts any Letter from the Greek alphbet and slashes his Sword Alpha Omega Sheild:Shouts any Letter from the Greek alphbet and Blocks with his Shield. Zhuqiamon (Zeo) Zhuqiaomon is a fictional character & Digimon from the fanfictional series Digimon Zeo. Attacks * : Releases a swirl of flames comparable to the prominences which jet out during a solar eruption. * * *'Phoenix Fire' *'Desolation Blast' Aquilamon (Zeo) Aquilamon is a fictional character & Digimon from the fanfictional series Digimon Mighty Squadron. Attacks *'Grand Horn' (Glide Horn): Charges the opponent from the sky. *'Blast Rings' (Blast Laser): Releases a roar similar to thunder as it fires off ring-shaped beams. *'Wave Laser' *'Wind Breath' Other Forms Valkyrimon Valkyrimon is the Shogun Digivolved form of Aquilamon. Attacks *'Feral Sword' (Fenrir Sword): Slashes with its sword to freeze an opponent. *'Aurvandil's Arrow' (アウルヴァンディルの矢, Aurvandil no Ya?): Attacks using a bow and arrow that never misses. *'Laser Javelin': Summons a javelin and launches an explosion from its tips. *'Punishing Storm' (Sanction Storm): Raises a tornado to chastise its foes. Baihumon (Zeo) Baihumon is a fictional character & Digimon from the fanfictional series Digimon Mighty Squadron. Attacks * : Emits a wave from its mouth which converts the opponent completely into metal, making them unable to move while their body rusts, and unable to die until they have completely rusted away. * * Other Forms WhiteTigerVespamon WhiteTigerVespamon is the Warrior Version of Baihumon. King Drasil (Zeo) King Drasil, also known as the Machine King, is the ruler of the Machine Empire. Background Driving Lilithmon & Tactimon off the moon, Drasil believes the Earth will be an easy conquest, but is shocked when his army of Hagurumon is repelled by the DigiDestined. Intrigued by the idea of being challenged in a conquest, Drasil decides to take his time trying to conquer Earth, as he had gotten bored of the easy takeovers of other dimensions. QueenChessmon (Zeo) QueenChessmon, also known as the Machine Queen, is King Drasil's wife & queen of the Machine Empire. She is also the mother of Kapurimon. She usually carries a metal fan with her. Background When the Machine Empire drives Lilithmon & Tactimon off the moon, QueenChessmon indicates that they still need to capture their two former allies, though they ultimately fail. QueenChessmon & Drasil will spend the next few months trying to defeat the DigiDestined, but their plans are constantly thwarted. Kapurimon (Zeo) Kapurimon is the son of King Drasil & QueenChessmon. He is spoiled by his parents & likes to play, often with the DigiDestined. Datamon (Zeo) Datamon is one of the top two robot Digimon that serve the Machine Empire. He & Chikurimon serve as the Digimon enlargers, & are often kicked around by their masters. When King Drasil wants to have his machine/Digimon grown to the size of ZeoOmnimon, Datamon is given an upgrade to allow him flexablitiy to swing Chikurimon around until he builds enough momentum to toss him at the Digimon in need of enlarging. He is also quite pompous & thinks highly of himself. He serves his masters with fierce loyalty, but never inserts himself physically into battle. MagnaOmnimon MagnaOmnimon MagnaOmnimon has VictoryGreymon and ZeedGarurumon as his 2 Arms and Weapons and has Magnamon's armour. He is one of the Most Powerful Digimon as he once Defeated Lucemon Seven Deadly Sins Mode Using his Alpha Omega Sword and shield. Chikurimon (Zeo) Chikurimon is one of the top two robot Digimon that serve the Machine Empire. He & Datamon serve as the Digimon enlargers, & are often kicked around by their masters. When King Drasil wants his machine/Digimon to grow to the size of ZeoOmnimon, Chikurimon is upgraded to have a thread on him to allow Datamon to swing him around & an enlarging laser in his front spike that, after being swung by Datamon & landing on the machine/Digimon in question, Chikurimon uses the laser to grow the Digimon. Hagurumon (Zeo) Hagurumon are the mechanical servants who serve as the foot soldiers of the Machine Empire. The Hagurumon can only be defeated by short circuiting or disassembly, & are produced at the rate of 1 per hour. Their heads can fire eye beams at their targets. Their primary weapons are spears with an electric charge tip. Rachel Kamiya Rachel is the leader of the group. She is bold headed and ready for Adventure. Her partner Foxmon is the same. She wear's Tai's goggles. She is just like her dad. Even know she makes mistakes she cares for digimon. She makes jokes and sometimes get over bored and gets Cameron uneasy. Cameron thinks he can make a better leader than her. She act's like a sister to Mika. She doesn't talk about how her mom's death but she has a sweet heart. On episode twenty two she pressed Foxmon to hard and Foxmon digivolve to DarkWolfmon and nearly killed her. After this Rachel said sorry to Foxmon and would never do this again. Gemmon He is a Gotsumon made of differrent gemstones. He is Mega Level. He is the size of a Troopmon. He can move at supersonic speeds. He can magnify light through his bodies. He can expose his center rainbow colored gems to use his most powerful move. He enjoys eating rock digimon. He usually lives in caves. He digivolves from Meteormon. Attacks Gem Blast Gem Seperation Reflection Beam Gem Fists Priestmon He is an in-training virus type who digivolves to Shamanmon. He resembles a witch doctor's mask. He has only one attack. Attack Baby Bolt Lepumon (Vaccine) Lepumon is a Rookie Digimon with powerful bubble-based attacks and a cheery disposition. It is a confident fighter, and will never back down from a challenge. Lepumon is sometimes cocky, because it digivolves into the powerful draconic Phasedramon. Digimon Encore Lepumon is Dallas's Digimon partner. He has amnesia, and cannot remember his past. It is later revealed by Mercurymon that he was once a member of the Dark Legions, and that the two were once partners. Attacks *'Bunny Bubble' (Aqua Blast): Launches small blue bubbles which can be manipulated for a surprise attack Dallas Finch Digimon Encore Dallas Finch is one of the main protragonists in Digimon Encore. He is a kind boy with a troubled past, who slipped into the Digital World with his friend Jason. He befriended Lepumon and vowed to protect him from the evil Mercurymon. Dallas has the unique ability to Spirit Evolve into Djinnmon through the power of AncientSorcermon. Battle Arena After three years in the Digital World, Dallas's story continues. He has opened an arena in the digital world where Tamers and Digimon come to fight. But there is a darker side to his motives... Digimon Encore Digimon Encore is a fanfiction story written by Darkiceflame. Link Here is a link to the story which I hope works: Digimon Encore Storyline This story is incomplete, so this section will be updated later on. Digimon Encore tells the story of two boys who are pulled into the digital world. They are summoned by two Digimon, Lepumon and Patamon, who are on the run from the bounty hunter Mercurymon. Soon, they learn that Mercurymon is not the only threat. The evil society known as the Dark Legions is rising, and Dallas and Jason will have to stop them... Characters *Dallas Finch (Main article: Dallas Finch)- Dallas is a protragonist Digidestined in the story. His partner is Lepumon, and he posesses the unique ability of Spirit Evolution. He serves as the leader of the group. *Jason Thompson (Main article: Jason Thompson)- Jason is Dallas's best friend and fellow Digidestined. He and his partner, Patamon, are both enthusiastic, but perfectly fine with Dallas taking the lead. Jason seems to be particularly interesting to Mercurymon, for reasons unknown. Digi-Samurai Digi-Samurai is a two-part episode of the second season of Digimon Mighty Squadron. Sypnosis When Maggie is accidentally sent back in time to the year 1790, during Tokyo's samurai period, she finds that she is not the only one from her time who has gone back. MadLeomon, Ponchomon, & a clan of Claymon have also come back in time to destroy Tokyo's past. Maggie realizes that she is incapable of defeating MadLeomon's forces by herself travels to the Command Center & convinces Seraphimon of her intentions. Seraphimon gives her the red, black, yellow, & blue digivices to equip her own fighting force to stop MadLeomon. Maggie gives the digivices to Naoki, Kouki, Rikuto, & Miss Zelda the ability to summon the Digimon. With their help & the aid of the mysterious White Samurai, Maggie is able to drive Tactimon's forces back to the present. After MadLeomon & his forces leave Tokyo's past, Maggie returns the digivices to Seraphimon & is returned to the present shortly afterwards. After the digivices are safely returned to Seraphimon & Maggie goes back to her time, her ancestor Megumi arrives in Edo. Barnaclemon He is an in-training digimon from the Net Ocean. He likes to cling to Whamon's belly. He has only one attack and digivolves into Syakomon. He is very shy, and resembles a barnacle with a small face on the hole on the shell. Attack Sap:Clings to opponents and weighs them down. PetitDevimon PetitDevimon PetitDevimon is the Fresh form of Devimon. Digimon Angel Tamers PetitDevimon is one of the servants of Lord BelialDevimon. When Devimon is destroyed, a PetitDevimon flight out of teh battle and digivolved to BelialDevimon after some months. Krakemon He is a very large virus mega. He resembles a sea serpent with a wreath of tentacles around his neck. His jaws are large and can unhinge. He has a shelled back and crab legs and pincers. He loves to bash things in the Net Ocean and the Dark Ocean with his mace-like tail. He digivolves from MarineDevimon Attacks Mace Bash Tantacle Wrangle Ballistic Breath:Attacks with a random element(ice, fire, lightning, solar) Shell Sheild Cartmon Cartmon is a data type machine digimon. He resembles a mining cart themed transformer. He can spin rapidly to create digigates. He digivolves into any trailmon and then locomon, and digivolves from MetalKoromon Attacks Gold nugget burst Railroad Spike Spitter Digitear Twister Digimon Flash It's a Digimon series about two kids Toi Laverque with his Patamon and Ian Southways with his Gabumon are sent to the digital world and have to fend for themselfs ,and end up leaning how to Digitransform, seeFan: Digitransformation. They have to fight Blackomnimon and Troy Blackfang and then return to the real world. Octomon Octomon is an Octopus Digimon that has 8 colored punching gloves, one on each tentacle. he is a bath toy that came to life when a rouge program came to the real world. He can spit up Octo-Pearls, which have electrical wiring inside of them, and occaisionally light up Attacks Color Punch:'His tentacles all spin around to inflict damage. '''Pearl Shooter:'Spits Octo-Pearls at the target. 'Water Spray:'Sprays water from his mouth. Mithramon '''Mithramon Mithramon is a Digimon combining the sacred power of an angel-type with that of a Beast-type. As the DNA-Digivolved combined form of Angemon and Leomon, Mithramon has parts and features from both component Digimon. Mithramon posesses Angemon's wings and holy garments, and Leomon's body, head and Sword. Mithramon's leonine head is protected by a metal plate of armor. Mithramon has inherited both Leomon's honor and Angemon's sense of justice, making him an extremely virtuous Digimon who believes in protecting the innocent and the weak. While he believes strongly in mercy, Mithramon shows none to those who prove to be beyond redemption. Attacks Judgement of the Beast King: Fires a scorching beam of holy energy at an opponent. Sword of Justice: Attacks with Leomon's sword. Level: Champion Attribute: Vaccine Type: Angel Digimon, Beast Digimon Family(s): Wind Guardians, Virus Busters, Nature Sprits Digivolves from: Angemon(w/ Leomon) Digivolves to: Ahuramon Ahuramon Ahuramon Ahuramon is the Mega level form of Mithramon. He is known as "the righteous king" and is one of the most powerful opponents of the forces of evil in existence. Ahuramon possesses a Lion-like face, with a golden crown mounted around the upper part of his head. Ahuramon has eight golden angel wings, and wears golden armor composed of "chrome-digizoid" from head to toe. The symbol of the crest of hope is engraved on Ahuramon's left shoulder armor, while the crest of courage is engraved on his right shoulder armor. Ahuramon wields a mighty sword which is said to be able to cut light. In terms of Celestial Digimon, only Churubimon(good), Seraphimon and Ophanimon are his equals. It is said that Ahuramon is so righteous that he can never be corrupted to evil. As such, unlike other Mega-level Celestial Digimon, Ahuramon lacks an evil counterpart directly related to him. However, Ahuramon's greatest foe is the evil demonic digimon known as Ahrimon. Ahuramon and Ahrimon have fought each other since the beginning of time, neither coming on top during their many battles. Attacks: Seven Righteous Fists: Fires seven blasts of energy at an opponent, each shaped like a lion's paw. Holy War: Ahuramon renders himself temporarily immune to enemy physical attacks. Light of Final Judgement: Fires a beam of golden radiance at an opponent, most effective against demon and other evil types of digimon. Title: The Righteous King Level: Mega Attribute: Vaccine Type: (Ja:) Beast Man Digimon (En:) Animal Digimon, Angel Digimon Family(s): Nature Spirits, Virus Busters Digivolves from: Mithramon Digivolves to: None CyberOnimon Cyberonimon Cyberonimon is the evil, Mega level counterpart of Ogremon. Cyberonimons are rare Onimon who chose to replace most of their organic form with metal and cybernetics. The transformation into a cyborg has given Cyberonimon much greater strength and intelligence than he had in any previous form. In appearence Cyberonimon is smaller and sleeker than he was as Onimon. His head and body are completely covered in robotic armor. His armor has a blood red coloration. Cyberonimon carries two large swords with him at all times. His armor also conceals many hidden weapons, such as machine guns and missile launchers. Cyberonimon is sometimes called "The king of war". His reputation as a fierce warrior has made him eternal rivals with Bancholeomon, and the battles between the two Mega-levels are legendary. Attacks Twin Savage Sword Slash: Strikes his opponent with both swords. Oni Vulcan: Fires at enemies using machine guns concealed in his chest armor. Oni Rocket: Fires missiles concealed in his shoulder armor at opponents. Level: Mega Attribute: Virus Type: (Ja:) Ogre Digimon (En:) Evil Digimon Family(s): Nightmare Soldiers, Metal Empire. Digivolves from: Onimon Digivolves to: None Onimon Onimon Onimon is the evil, ultimate level counterpart of Ogremon. Onimon is larger than his champion form, and blue in coloration. His head and horns have become smaller with digivolution, while his muscle mass has greatly increased. Onimon wields a giant spiked club as his preferred weapon. Attacks Oni Napalm: Fires an explosive fire blast from the top of his club at opponents. Savage Maul: A stronger version of Strong Maul. Oni Haymaker: Punches opponents with great force. Level: Ultimate Attribute: Virus Type: Evil Ogre Digimon Families: Nightmare Soldiers Digivolves from: Ogremon Digivolves to: Cyberonimon LadySatamon LadySatamon is an Undead Digimon, who was once a beautiful Angewomon but became corrupted and when falled in the dark area her holy ring exploded and accidentally fell on a Hyogamon/ Digimon fallen angels stories . Her name is composed of Lady and Sata'''n. As her male counterpart SkullSatamon, Being an Undead Digimon, her dark DigiCore can be seen in her ribcage. '''Attacks * Bone Blaster (Nail Bone): A paralysis attack whereby she fires lightning from her staff. * Skull Hammer: Strikes enemies with her staff. * Satanic Arrow (hell's Arrow): Creates an black arrow of darkness power that strikes her enemy. Notes and References Category:Fan Digimon Ninjarabmon Alex's Digimon Partner I have no idea how he became real but I thought of him and poof he was there. His forms are Baby—Zerimon In-training—Gummymon Rookie—Ninjarabmon Champion—Axemon Ultimate—Swordnimon Mega—Excalamon He's just so awesome Remember anything can happen if you believe DarknessBagramon (Stitch and Digimon) DarknessBagramon is the final form of Bagramon, the primary antagonist of Stitch and Digimon, after absorbing his brother DarkKnightmon. Megakumon Taichi and his friend found a new digimon,the digimon name is megakumon.After a few later Taichi meet etemon.They fight and taichi win.Etemon never want give Taichi a chance and etemon will swear it be never lose again.Taichi and his friend continue they adventure and meet a new teacher to teach agumon MetalGarurumon Burst Mode Mechmon ΩF.6 mechmon ΩF.6 is the mega and final form of fan:Mechmon §F.1. it has been known as to be a digital maniac. it has no sanity. its body is made from an extremely rare type of chrome digizoid known as digi № omega. in strength, it rivals WarGreymon. many digimon nickname it "warmonger of chaos". it seems to resemble an upgraded BlackWarGreymon. attacks * warmonger chaos power surge powers itself up trough energy known as chaos power. * sanity end strikes at every living thing in sight with impossible speed and power. * self-destruct self-destructs. * chaotic magnet overpower take-down/MAGNET- power destroys all magnetic fields within a 100 mile range. GaiaMillenniummon GaiaMillenniummon is a ZeedMillenniummon that has fused it self with the digitalword causing it to double in size and power. GaiaMillenniummon has the abilty to control all ten elements that are in the digital world. White = the ice region. Black = shadow region. Blue = ocean. Yellow = desert region. Brown = montain and volacno region. Light green = feild region. Dark green = jungle region. Grey = city region. Brownish yellow and dark turquoise = swamp region. Attacks * Vocanic blast: sends out giantfire ball from the montain and volcano region. * Blizzard distroyer: sends out a giant blizzard from the ice region. * Omega flood: smack the ground with it's left arm causing a giant flood. * Sand blaster: sends out a sand storm from the desert region. * City smog: send out a vile gas from the city region. * Gaia blaster: combides all of it's attack into a giant ball and fire's it at it's enimes. Notes and References Digimon Adventure: X-Antibody Digimon Adventure X-Antibody Prologe This story begins in a theater when three kids are sucked into the screen going well for the digital world. Characters Rúben-Agumon Ivo-Gabumon Bernardo-Guilmon Tai-Agumon Matt-Gabumon Joe-Gomamon And more...MUCH MORE!!! Shoutmon X8 Shoutmon X8God It's said to be the 1 who created the in the Digital World. Attacks *'Godly Obliteration': He creates a giant ball of yellow energy and then it explodes into fragments and erases any evil in the Digital World. StarBirdramon StarBirdramon is a Giant Bird Digimon who greatly resembles a Phoenix. It's said to have came from a meteor, that came incontact with a Hawkmon giving it the power to Star Digivolve. Attacks * Star Wing: Flaps its wings and throws small striking meteors from them which explode upon impact. Variations / Subspecies * Birdramon * Saberdramon Boxmon Boxmon Is a very powerful mega Digimon who looks rather humanlike. In fact, she looks like a human girl holding a box. She wears a mask rather like the ones of Angemon, Angewomon, and Magnaangemon. She is a vaccine type Digimon, healing her allies with her 'Medicine box', while her foes need to beware of her 'Giga box' attack. As a fan-made Digimon, She doesn't appear anywhere in any of the Digimon series'. Digimon Hunters: The X Capture Along time ago, three warriors were chosen to destroy the X-antibody and they succeeded, but now the x-antibody has been released again and three more were now chosen. Labramon b.jpg|Labramon is partnered to Drew and can do a x-digivolution into Dobermon Tai V-tamers.jpg|This is Drew, he's partnered to Labramon and can digivolve into Anubismon with Labramon Mamemon b.jpg|Mamemon is a bomb digimon partnered to Norn Norn n.jpg|Norn is the first kid to go to the digital world and is partnered to a mamemon. She is the sister to Amy Ami Kitajima n.jpg|Amy is a hot-headed girl always messing with Drew.She is partnered to Bigmamemon BigMamemon b.jpg|Bigmamemon is partnered to Amy and can digivolve to Princemamemon. Squirrelmon Squirrelmon is a Puppet Digimon, whose name and design is derived from Squirrel, it is draw in a cartoonish appearance,it was created in a cartoon database, despite being small, it is very strong and has the ability to do the impossible, it can use its long bushy tail as a spring to jump, it is also very mischievous. Attacks *'Running Gag': Use his cartoonish abilities, things which are considered impossible to do. *'Laughter Bomb': Throws a bomb that explodes, making the opponent laugh uncontrolably. *'Tail Slap':Slaps the opponent's face with its long bushy tail. *'Acorn Bomb':Throws a Acorn that explodes at the opponent. Ariemon Ariemon is a legendry digimon who fell in love with Renamon.it has the apperance of a demon fox.Ariemon is a Digimon whose feelings for Renamon is expressed alot,depending on how it was raised during it's time in training,it is said that it can digivolve into a spartamon of earth destorying power.It is alaways calm,battle ready,and unfriendly,it is skilled in all types of fighting and never looses.It's tough,tall apperance excels when compared to other digimon,rather than normal battling it hunts it's enemy using it's skills IceLadyDevimon IceLadyDevimon is a Fallen Angel Digimon who is the frozen and recolored counterpart of LadyDevimon. she is very merciless and arrogant, knowing to kill her opponents without mercy. Attacks * Ice Wave:Sends a flock of White Bats at her opponent. * Frozen Claw Snowpagumon Snowpagumon is a Slime Digimon that loves to kiss. It may be small, but it jumps really high. It looks like Nyaromon, but entirely white with has long ears that have black bands around them, and a big, "W"-shaped smile. When it first meets a human, it blows bubbles at him/her and hides, but if you play nicely with it, it will become attached to you like a sister. Attacks *'Bubble Blower':Fires bubbles at its opponents. *'Death Kiss':Jumps on its opponent's face and kisses it, leaving a black mark on its face. After a few moments the mark will explode to injure its opponent. Bunnymon Bunnymon is an Unknown Digimon, born from the light and darkness released when Magnamon and Rapidmon defeated Cherubimon (Evil). Her appearance resembles a rabbit the size of a human child, with a white glove on her right hand and a holy ring on her right ear, and a black glove and dark ring on her left hand and ear, respectively. Despite being a rookie, Bunnymon is powerful enough that not even a Gizumon-XT can destroy her. Bunnymon was also mentioned by Nanimon in the Digimon Adventure episode, The Gateway to Home. Attacks *'Deadly Orb': She uses an orb of darkness to trap her opponents. *'Lunatic Lullaby': Uses her beautiful voice to make her opponents fall asleep. Koh (2010 anime) Digimon Tigers Koh is the it the North The House no School Aidan Himura Aidan is a member of the DigiDestroyed, he's a rival to Demitra Ikeda, while his Crest is insincerity, then asks for forgiveness after his Crest turns to peace. He is friends with Teneil Tanaka and later develops an extremely obvious crush on Adriana Moreau, but often tries to hide it... messing up in the process. His parents are Neville and Corinne Himura, with Gabriella Himura as his sister. While on the computer, Gabriella and Aidan accidentally uploaded a virus... putting them into the Digital World and opening their minds to darkness, allowing Coelamon to insert the black jewels into their skulls, when in the Digital World, he met Terriermon. Aidan's dream is to become an engineer, and he often fixes things for his friends, first shown when Thunderbirmon stopped flying. Aidan at first has a burning desire to destroy the DigiWorld, and considers dumping Terriermon... thinking he doesn't need him, but when Terriermon and Lopmon tell him Adriana got taken prisoner by WaruSeadramon, he fights to make peace. Gabriella Himura Gabriella is a member of the DigiDestroyed, firstly becoming a rival to Eskil Mori, him with the Crest of knowledge and her with ignorance, but when her Crest turns into the Crest of faith, she begins to fall in love with Eskil.. seeing him as a close friend. Her parents are Neville and Corinne Himura, with Aidan Himura as her brother. While on the computer, Gabriella and Aidan accidentally uploaded a virus... putting them into the Digital World and opening their minds to darkness, allowing Coelamon to insert the black jewels into their skulls, when in the Digital World, she met Lunamon. Gabriella's dream is to become an reporter, so she often narrates what is happening. Gabriella is known to have a good relationship with her family and Lunamon, although she often loses faith in herself. Midori Kobayashi Midori is the manipulative girl of the Warlord DigiDestined and DigiDestroyed. Her parents are Caroline Kobayashi and Norton Kobayashi. Midori discovered the DigiWorld when a virus on her computer created Lucemon, her Digimon partner. Midori is often quiet, and orders her minions around, but at the end of the series she becomes more liked towards her fellow teammates. Midori refused to join the DigiDestined at first, but when Kudamon revealed himself to be Midori's real partner, Midori joined and realized it's her fault because Lucemon was terrorizing the DigiWorld. She is very close with Klaus Kozu and eventually becomes a couple with him. Her crest is the Crest of light. Klaus Kozu Klaus is the warrior of the Warlord DigiDestined and DigiDestroyed. He is the son of Jessibelle Hayashi and Radley Kozu. Klaus discovered the DigiWorld when his best friend, Midori Kobayashi, took him there. Klaus' parents divorced when he was still a baby, and left him never knowing about Skylar Hayashi, his brother. Klaus was on the DigiDestroyed team, until Lucemon Chaos Mode teamed up with the Seven Great Demon Lords. Klaus is partnered to Dorumon. He has a very close bond with Midori, and at the end of the series, they are a couple. Klaus owns the Crest of hope, which defines him because he's searching for hope to win against the enemies. ThunderGarurumon Thundergarurumon is a fan made digimon. He has the appearance of a MetalGarurumon and he also has the "Infinite Lance" on his two shoulders. Attacks: Thunder Garuru cannon: Fires gigantic electric sparks at the opponent using his cannon. Thunder Lances: Thundergarurumon charges at his opponent at high speed. Lord's Judgement: Combination move. Uses Thunder Lances Strike with Lordramon. Hydramon 3 Hydramon is a fan made digimon. Unlike most digimon, Hydramon has five heads that have one brain each, and different thoughts. Hydramon is considered by most digimon as "the palm of death" because of his five heads and his dangerous personality. Before he became a shining hero, Hydramon is a sinister digimon who shows no mercy. Attacks: Final Fury: Gathers negative energy from his surroundings and releases them as a beam of dark energy. Lordramon Lordramon is a fan made digimon. He has the "Infinity Lance" on his two shoulders and use them to pierce his enemies. Attacks: . Lord Dragon's breath: Fires balls of energy at the enemy Lord dragon's Strike: Lordramon charges at the opponent in high speed. Lord's Judgement: Combination move. Uses Lord dragon's Strike with Thundergarurumon. Villains of Digimon Mighty Squadron Here's the list of villains of the Digimon Mighty Squadron series. Lilithmon :Main article: Lilithmon (Mighty Squadron) Tactimon :Main article: Tactimon (Mighty Squadron) Barbamon :Main article: Barbamon (Mighty Squadron) MadLeomon :Main article: MadLeomon (Mighty Squadron) Minervamon :Main article: Minervamon (Mighty Squadron) SkullSatamon :Main article: SkullSatamon (Mighty Squadron) Grumblemon :Main article: Grumblemon (Mighty Squadron) Etemon :Main article: Etemon (Mighty Squadron) Wisemon :Main article: Wisemon (Mighty Squadron) Apocalymon :Main article: Apocalymon (Mighty Squadron) Craniamon :Main article: Craniamon (Mighty Squadron) Leviamon :Main article: Leviamon (Mighty Squadron) Oozemon :Main article: Oozemon (Mighty Squadron) DemiOozemon TyrantKabuterimon :Main article: TyrantKabuterimon (Mighty Squadron) GrandisKuwagamon :Main article: GrandisKuwagamon (Mighty Squadron) Oinkmon :Main article: Oinkmon (Mighty Squadron) Claymon :Main article: Claymon (Mighty Squadron) Claymon X Karatenmon :Main article: Karatenmon (Mighty Squadron) Minions Season 1 Season 2 Digimon Mighty Squadron Series Here's the list of seasons in the fanfictional series Digimon Mighty Squadron. #Digimon Mighty Squadron (デジモンマイティ戦隊 Digimon Mighty Sentai) #Digimon Mighty Squadron 02 (デジモンマイティ戦隊02 Digimon Mighty Sentai 02) #Digimon Mighty Squadron 03 (デジモンマイティ戦隊03 Digimon Mighty Sentai 03) Digimon Warriors Ep7 Digimon Warriors Ep7: The Cave of No Return Part Two Last episode, Craig wound up cursed by the Cave of No Return. Coronamon thinks that everyone's Digi-Gauntlet can find a way to get out of the cave, and Craig can get out of the curse. Craig checks his Gauntlet and finds nothing. No one else finds anything as well. But Jordan finds a map. Unfortunately, the map can only be used in places that have been explored. rexomon rexomon is a dragon digimon who,s design is derived from stoutmon and guilmon. its power is of dragon origin . its former partner is rex.it evolves to its first digievolution grexomon which on gaining support from partner changes metalgrexomon. attacks fire pulsar-fire attck which takes of ten enemies at a time scratch-normal digi scratch QueenLionessmon QueenLionessmon is a Beast Man Digimon whose names and design are derived from Queen and Lioness. Attacks *'Sapphire Burst': All the blue diamonds on her glow and then shoots a luminescent blue beam that annihilates the enemy. *'Sharp Tail': Her tail turns into a sharp dagger and she injects it into the foe. *'Heaven Claw': A claw of from the sky glows and then hammers the opponent. *'Wing Barrage': Sends small knights to attack the foe. *'Golden Kicks' : Out of nowhere a golden boot appears and strongly kicks the enemy. MagnaTailmon MagnaTailmon is an Beast Man Digimon whose name and design are derived from Magna and Tailmon. Attacks * Sapphire Beam:Fires an energy beam from the blue jewel on her belt. * Gold Claw Dashes at full speed and cuts the opponent in half. * Heavenly Lion Dance: Dances gracefully and makes the foe fall in love with her. * Divine Tail: Makes a heart with her tail and bewitches the enemy. Clawmon Clawmon is an Animal Digimon whose whose name is derived from "Claw" and whose design is derived from Lion. It is covered in white fur. It has one blue diamond on it. Attacks *'Silver Claw':Its claw glows and it quickly slices the enemy. *'Beast Tackle': Pounces on top the enemy. *'Holy Fang':Bites the enemy. *'Bright Wall': Shines a wall of protection from theblue diamond. BurstWarGreymon BurstWarGreymon is a dragon man digimon who's name and design is derived from Burst War Greymon. It is a super ultimate level digimon and a subspecies of WarGreymon with armor made from red and gold chrome digizoid and he has a brave shield that has the crest of loyalty in flames on it instead of the crest of courage. Attacks *'Burst Terra Force': A super charged version of WarGreymon's Terra Force attack. *'Burst Brave Shield': Unites the Shells on his back to form a shield that has the crest of loyalty in flames engraved on it. *'Burst Claw': Super heat comes from both sets of his claws. *'Terra Wave': A wave of magma comes from his hands. Variations/Subspecies * WarGreymon *BlackWarGreymon / ChaosBlackWarGreymon *WarGreymon X / BlackWarGreymon X *VictoryGreymon / Gaiomon *ShineGreymon Digimon Hunter the Movie Digimon Hunters The Movie is A Indonesian Digi-Movie on the Cinemas. While a Action Digi-Ness Is starring Jack Neo as Milto Kasu and Park-Joo-Mi as Kotone Amano with Daffa Diaz Danendra as Shoutmon, They in the New Digital world Called Digipore a Land who Stay's In Time But a Digimon called RaptorSparrowmon a Sparrow Digimon and the Masked Girl called Airu Suzaki Who Destroy Digipore with Her Digi-Sword the Anti-Hunter, Now Its up to Milto, Kotone, & Shoutmon to Save the Digipore and A Huntering Adventure, Plus There's Liang Po Po Too. Starring *Jack Neo as Milto Kazu, Liang Po Po, & Digi-Guard *A-GU as Xalmi Ketim *Daffa Diaz Danendra Carlis as Shoutmon, OmegaShoutmon *Park-Joo-Mi as Kotone Amano, Sparrowmon *Nabil "Syarif" Makalam as The Narrator *Donnie Yen as The Digi-Teacher, Milto's Father *Veronica Tailor as Airu Suzaki *Michelle Knotz as Akari Hinomoto Darkmon Darkmon is the favorite digimon of the second human dark emporer. All his forms are not yet known but his "Skull"mode and his ultimate mode are known. To obtain his ultimate form the dark emporer fused a cereburmon and pure dark cores together. Category:Fan Digimon Note from Dragosbeta: The actual pictures shown are of Cerberumon X and Daemon Super Ultimate. Digimon: Warriors Ep6 Digimon Warriors: Episode 6: Cave of the Lost After the battle with Coronamon, all the Digimon have digivolved. Coronamon says that the nearest town is past the cave, but suggests not to go there. Jordan asks why, but Gravelmon is able to answer that. The cave is the Cave of the Lost. It's said that Digimon go in there, but never come out. Craig, being one to go ahead of everyone else, starts to head out. Unfortunately, no one, not even Cutamon, notices that Craig has went to the cave. BalliAgumon BalliAgumon is the fusion of Agumon (2006 anime) and Ballistamon. Stitch and Digimon Attacks *'Meteor Tornado': Spins into a flaming tornado to summon meteors that fall upon his enemies. *'Earth Speaker': Emits a low tone from the speaker in its belly, shattering the opponent. *'Heat Speaker': Spins to reveal its speaker and emit a heat wave. *'Ultimate Speaker': Amplifies sound into a destructive sonic wave. Bubleomon Bubleomon is a Digimon who can change between ice, water and clouds. in water mode he can change his shape into pretty much anything if he freezes while in this state his shape will become solid.in his gaseous form he can create small electric currents of up to 20 volts, and can pass through solid objects. the form he is usually in is that of a bubble shaped like a human. Attacks: Icicle stab: stabs the opponent with a sharp icy edge. Water shot: shoots a bullet of water. Micro jolt: zaps the opponent with electricity. Whirlwind: creates a small tornado. Rainbow drop a rainbow flows through-out the air creating happiness and charming the opponent. Fan:Garamon Garamon is a Fresh Level Reptillian Digimon. Although having no real way to fight, Garamon has a fierce determination, this determination, if combined with the trait of rage, makes a very powerful combination. Garamon are always born as twins from digi-eggs, one will digivolve to DemiGoramon, the other to DemiGarumon. Attacks * : Produces bubble-like objects from its mouth to intimidate the opponent. BelialBagramon BelialBagramon is a Digimon whose name and design are derived from mythological Belial and "Bagramon". It is said to be Bagramon's final form, and by harmonizing its intelligence alongside all of its other aspects it succeeded in surpassing DarknessBagramon, which will become the greatest emperor of evil. It possesses an inhumanly cruel personality, and is willing to do anything to achieve its own desires. The living artillery on both its left and right shoulders, "Sodom" and "Gomorrah" respectively, leech off of it. Attacks *'Pandæmonium Darkness': Fires an extremely high-temperature beam from Sodom and Gomorrah. *'Illusion Darkmare': Gives off a light ray from both eyes that maddens the opponents mind, making them completely lose control of their desires by turning their spiritual dreams into worst nightmares. *'Bale-fire Eyes': Releases its fathomless power from the red eyes in its chest, transforming all of its surroundings into nothingness. (Yellow) Shoutmon Yellow Shoutmon is a copy of Taiki's Shoutmon but was created with the wrong digicode. Yellow Shoutmon was meant to be evil but the digicode he was created with was made for good. Yellow Shoutmon is always shown trying to show up BlackGabumon but is always failing. Yet he is shown to care about everyone's safety at times of danger. He is able to digivolve to Red OmegaShoutmon. White Thunder White Thunder is the main team in Digimon Getters!. List of the digimon in White Thunder 1 Damemon (Xros Wars) (leader) 2 Yellow Shoutmon (second in command) 3 Dracomon Getters! 4 BlackGabumon Getters! 5 Tuwarmon (Digivolution of Damemon) 6 Red OmegaShoutmon (Digivolution of Yellow Shoutmon) 7 Coredramon (Digivolution of Dracomon) 8 BlackGarurumon (First Digivolution of BlackGabumon) 9 BlackGaogamon (Second Digivolution of BlackGabumon) 10 Gaomon 11 Pteramon 12 Armadillomon 13 DoruGreymon 14 Bommon (Multible) 15 Gaomon X2 (Digixros of Gaomon and Pteramon) 16 Gaomon X3 (Digixros of Gaomon, Pteramon, Armadillomon) 17 Gaomon X4 (Digixro of Gaomon, Pteramon, Armadillomon and Bombmon) 18 Dolphmon 19 Birdramon 20 Lynxmon 21 BirdShoutmon (Digixros of Yellow Shoutmon and Birdramon) BlackSalamon BlackSalamon is a black version of Salamon. It lacks a Holy Ring and Salamon's blushing cheeks. Rather than green eyes, its eyes are purple. Digimon Academy BlackSalamon is partner digimon to Cel. She becomes Lilithmon in the battle with Belphemon. She, Lucemon Chaos Mode, and Daemon are reverted to digieggs, due to Belphemon gaining so much power from his minions. She is then sent to a new Digidestined partner. It is not yet known what has happened to her. Attacks *'Puppy Howling': Stuns the opponent with high pitched howling Evolution YukimiBotamon - Nyaromon - BlackSalamon - BlackGatomon - LadyDevimon - Lilithmon Magnetmon Magnetmon is a Digimon whose name is derived from Magnet and whose design is derived from Metang. Attacks *'Telekinetic Volt': Its eyes glow light blue and the opponent becomes outlined in light blue. It can then control the opponent. *'Psychic Laser': Emits a energy wave from its forehead, shattering the opponent. *'Speed Tackle' Eddy Sinkford GoldenCrusadermon GoldenCrusadermon is an Android Digimon. It is a DigiXros of Sparrowmon and Crusadermon. It has fire protruding from its head and Sparrowmon's head on its chest. It has cannons on its shoulders and has a golden color. Attacks Golden Fire: Shoots all of its fire at the enemy, which turns golden. Claw Cannon: Shoots claws out of both of its cannons at the enemy. Drill Punch: Punches with its drill hand. Omega Shield: Protrudes a blue light from its shield arm, acting as a force field Digimon Tamers Generation 02 This story takes place after 20 years since the Tamers defeated the D-Reaper. The Tamers are now adults, with married, have jobs and have children, when they meet their old Digimon Friends once again, to find out that a new evil has arised, and not only that, they have to fight the evil with a group of new Tamers- their own children. Characters Aiden Wong Son of Henry and Rika Wong. He is very quiet and careful like his father. His Digimon partner is Dorumon and is one of the four main characters who can save the Digital World. He has a good relation with his parents, but often fights with his younger brother Tristan. He is over-protective of his 2-year-old little sister Kira. Tristan Wong Son of Henry and Rika Wong, and the younger brother of Aiden. Unlike Aiden, he is very talkative and quite reckless. He often gets into little accidents that gives a big headache to his parents. His Digimon partner is Patamon. Henry Wong Rika Wong Kira Wong Kyle Matsuki Selena Matsuki Takato Matsuki Jeri Matsuki Luke Matsuki Travis Akiyama Annabeth Akiyama Ryo Akiyama Sakura Akiyama Clarisee Akiyama Bridget Shioda Michelle Shioda Amanda Shioda Marisol Kitagawa Mikara Kitagawa Micah Kitagawa Esamee Tsukiyomi Suzie Tsukiyomi Kiyoshi Tsukiyomi Justin Tsukiyomi Vulcan Vulcan is a Digimon whose name is derived from "Vulcan, the Roman god of fire and smithing. It has the appearance of a human boy. Attacks *'Aurora Flash': Concentrates and fires a aurora-hot beam of light. *'Karate Dance' MegaWerehogmon MegaWerehogmon is the mega from of Werehogmon. He is said to be a powerful Digimon who was a legend. MegaWerehogmon Burst Mode Looks like Werehogmon's mega from but with a golden hue. Digimon Xros Wars: Journey to the New World Plot summary Episodes Characters Xros Heart DameDracomon DameDracomon is the DigiXros of Dracomon and Damemon. Fan:Digimon Getters ApolloGreymon ApolloGreymon is a fanfictional Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Apollo Greymon". It resembles a cross between EmperorGreymon, VictoryGreymon, and WarGreymon, but it has no hair. It is a subspecies of the Greymon-species, which are exceedingly superior as Combat Species Digimon. Coaldramon Coaldramon is a fanfictional Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Coal Dramon". It resembles Shoutmon, but it wears red and silver grey cybernetic armor and it has rocket jets mounted on its back. It is the son of Shoutmon, and Lunamon. Veemon (Spirit Tamer 02) Vee the Veemon is an enhanced Digimon with the power of enhanced DigiXros. He is very stubborn and has an unforgettably amount of courage. ---- Evolutions Veemon X2 is the first DigiXros of Veemon and Armadillomon. Attacks: '''Gravity Mass Rumble Hammer Veemon X3 is the second DigiXros of Veemon, Armadillomon, and Stingmon. Attacks Suction Plasma Three V Veemon X4 is the third DigiXros of Veemon, Armadillomon, Stingmon, and Patamon. Attacks All Force Saber Slamming Driver Veemon X5 is the fourth DigiXros of Veemon, Armadillomon, Stingmon, Patamon, and Hawkmon. Attacks Rizing Impact Hawk Beam Five V Veemon X6 is the fifth DigiXros of Veemon, Armadillomon, Stingmon, Patamon, and Gatomon. Attacks Lightning Rocket Star Shine Sword Shred Veemon X7 is the sixth DigiXros of Veemon, Armadillomon, Stingmon, Patamon, Hawkmon, and Gatomon. Attacks Seven V Supreme Rising King Slash Veemon X7 Savior Mode ''' is the DigiXros of Veemon X7 and Wargreymon. '''Attacks Savior V Final Terra Force White Thunder White Thunder is the army of Fan:Ellen Temi. They are always friendly towards Ellen but they are very protective of her. They never let her go anywhere alone without a digimon by her side. They are made up of Gaomon,Pteramon,Armadillomon,Bommon,GranLocomon and so many more. Digimon Xrosing the border This is the story of three normal kids meeting their own digimon partners. But they are also the targets of they're own digimon creations they drew when they were little. Now with they're partners the must cross the border so that they can defeat they're own creations of terror. The characters for Digimon Xrosing the border are Fan:Ellen Temi & Gaomon,Randy Dikings & Veemon,Nick Hawk & Gabumon and they're armies. They're creations QueenLilithmon,EvilEtemon,RockyBlastmon and they're armies. They maybe kids but they are not normal.(Try D.X.t.b for short.) Evil King or Queen This is a digimon corrupted by evil data from a digimon crown. With the crown on their heads they warp digivolve or digivolve to their highest form. Only the heroes and they're digimon can destroy the crown and save the digimon from they're grasp. Area Tags The area tags are the tags for the area lose it and the whole area either is corrupted (if given to the Evil King or Queen) or it the area that it it from is deleted from the map until it is found. To properly earn is to have a battle with the holder whoever wins gets the area tag. If the evil king or queen has it they put in they're crown. Flam'emon It is a digimon that is made out of flames. Attacks: Flare bubbles:Shoots flame-like bubbles at the enemy. Shoutmon X7 Burst Mode Shoutmon X7 Burst Mode is the DigiXros of Shoutmon X7 and ShineGreymon Burst Mode. Stitch and Digimon Attacks *'Rainbow Seven Victorize': Concentrates its entire, rainbow-hot aura in its chest, then fires it from its "V". *'Xros Corona Rocker': Uses its passionate soul to light its mic in hellfire, then grandly swings it down. *'Xros Burning Rocker' Shoutmon X7 Great Mode Shoutmon X7 Great Mode is the DigiXros of all of the world's Digimon and 625 experiments into one being. Stitch and Digimon Attacks *'Great Final Xros Blade': Extends its mic into a shining blade. *'Final Seven Victorize': Concentrates its entire, rainbow-hot aura in its chest, then fires it from its "V". Another Time Around This story is the sequel to Digimon Adventure 02. After 25 years in defeating MaloMyotismon, another evil has yet appeared, and the DigiDestined must defeat them with the help of their children. 'Characters' 'Elder Generation & Partners' Takeru "T.K." Takaishi and Patamon Hikari "Kari" Kamiya and Gatomon Yamato "Matt" Ishida and Gabumon Sora Takenouchi and Biyomon Taichi "Tai" Kamiya and Agumon Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi and Tentomon Mimi Tachikawa and Palmon Joe Kido and Gomamon Davis Motomiya and Veemon Ken Ichijouji and Wormmon Yolei Inoue and Hawkmon Cody Hida and Armadillomon 'Younger Generation & Partners' S-Agumon S-Agumon is the DigiXros of Agumon, Ballistamon, Dondokomon, Falcomon, Kamemon, and Jijimon. It has Agumon's head and its legs, Dondokomon's drum for a belly, and its drumsticks, Ballistamon's speaker on its belly, its arms and feet, Falcomon's feathers on each cudgel, Kamemon's helmet, its body, its shell, its tail, and its toes, and Jijimon's cudgels on its back. Stitch and Digimon Attacks *'Super Hot Sonic Wave': Pounds on its drum-speaker on its belly to unleash a maddening red-hot sonic wave. *'Aqua Tornado': Circles the opponent into large whirling tornado and unleashes an ultra-high speed barrage. *'Ultimate Speaker': Amplifies sound into a destructive sonic wave. Angelilaleomon Angelilaleomon is a DNA digivolution of Ophanimon,Rosemon, and SaberLeomon. She is as tall as a building, and has the appearance of a beautiful woman, with golden wavy hair and light pink lips she has yellow eyes and a golden mane around her neck along with a sparkly white flowing dress, with HUGE hands and three golden rings around her two arms and neck (the one on the left arm says "hope" in digicode, the one on her right arm says "light" in digicode, and the one on her neck says "love" in digicode). Howling Crusher: she uses the sharp claws upon her hands to shred her opponents to pieces Twin Fang: sharpens the hairs on her mane and poisons them to fire at her enemies Forbidden Temptation Ivy Hug Rosy Cradle Danger Thorn Rose Velvet Light Shower: sends unstoppable lightning spears down Holy Love: Fires fire in a beautiful heart shape Iperdramon Iperdramon is the DigiXros of Veemon, Guilmon, Yoshimon, and Spadamon. GigaDarkKnightmon GigaDarkKnightmon is the fusion of DarkKnightmon, SkullBaluchimon, and SkullSatamon. In this form, DarkKnightmon's cape turns into demon wings with skeletal tips, hile his weapons are enhanced: his Shoulder Blade is enlarged, with SkullSatamon's ribs as accents, and the Twin Lance is turned into a jousting lance featuring the skull and bones of SkullBaluchimon. Stitch and Digimon Solarmon (Stitch and Digimon) }} Solarmon is one of the main characters in Stitch and Digimon: The Great Hunters who Leap through Time. Attacks * Sol Calor * Shiny Ring Description Other Forms Arbormon Arbormon is Solarmon's digivolved form. Attacks *'Power Pummel' (Blockade Seed) *'Roundhouse Punt' (Machine Gun Dance) Arbormon + Goat Shield "Arbormon + Goat Shield" is the DigiXros of Arbormon and Oryxmon. It wields a sturdy shield. Arbormon + BomberNanimon Arbormon + Wendimon Arbormon + Parrotmon Arbormon + Daipenmon Arbormon + Garurumon (Black) Arbormon + Rhinomon Arbormon + Gorimon Arbormon + DarkLizarmon Arbormon + Pajramon Arbormon + Centarumon Arbormon + Cerberumon Arbormon + Asuramon Arbormon + Bullmon Shoutmon X9 ) Nine"|シャウトモンクロスナイン}}. |katakana=シャウトモンX9 |japname= |image= |level= |attribute= |family= |type=Composition |from=OmegaShoutmon + ZekeGreymon + Ballistamon + Dorulumon + Starmon (2010 anime) + Pickmon + Sparrowmon + Tuwarmon + Arresterdramon Arresterdramon + Shoutmon X8 Shoutmon DX + Ballistamon + Dorulumon + Starmon (2010 anime) + Pickmon + Sparrowmon + Tuwarmon + Arresterdramon |appears=Digimon Xros Wars: The Young Hunters Who Leapt Through Time |actors= |partner=Taiki Kudou Yuu Amano Tagiru Akashi |cards= }} Shoutmon X9 is a Digimon whose name & design are derived from "Shoutmon Cross Nine". It's formed from the hearts of Shoutmon DX, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Starmon, Pickmons, Sparrowmon, Tuwarmon, & Arresterdramon. Digiegg of Legend The Digiegg of Legend has the Crest of Legend on it,It looks like the Digiegg of Darkness,But has a dragon's head on it. List of Digimon Armor Digivolve with the Digiegg of Legend: Veemon:Dragoletmon Agumon:Fangdramon Guilmon:Grilldramon Dorumon:Dorujamon War mythrilmon:Ultra War Mythrilmon Agumon:Dragonmon ChaosGeneramon ChaosGeneramon is the DigiXros of all seven Elemental Generals. It has the head, upper jaw, neck, and chest of Dorbickmon, the fangs and left arm of DuskLeomon, the abdomen and tail-tip of Zamielmon, the body, and tail of Tidalmon Darkness Mode as its serpentine lower half, the right arm of Olegmon, the lower jaw, the volcano and the right arm of GrandisVolcamon with its chest, and shoulder as the shoulder, and the crest and left arm of Apollomon. ChaosGeneramon (Incomplete) ChaosGeneramon is the DigiXros of the Elemental Generals, excluding the defectors Olegmon and Apollomon. It has the same form as ChaosGeneramon, except that it lacks the Olegmon arm, the Apollomon arm, and the Apollomon crest. Bio-DigiXros Bio-DigiXros is a new type of DigiXros that might appear in Digimon Xros Wars. It's when a Digimon DigiXrosses with a human. List of Bio-DigiXrosses *Taiki + Shoutmon = Victorymon *Kiriha + Greymon = WarGreymon *Nene + Shademon = "Nene + Shademon" See Also *Biomerge Digivolution Aoikorimon Aoikorimon a.k.a Bluerenamon Aoi meaning blue Kori meaning fox it is a virus variant of Renamon reckless and cunning, Aoikorimon does anything to get what it wants. it digivolves into Youkomon Wolfomon Wolfomons are mostly female but however males are varry romantic when thay see a female thay like Wolfomon(wolfomon is the final stage of Tinywoufmon)is one of the most powerful digimon of all i made the name wolfomon to mean "Wolf-Okami-digitalmonster" Type:dark wolf digimon(jap:wolf man digimon) Tamer&digimon's gender:both female Wolfomon's nick name:Wolfy ware there normally found(you must get it at the first stage:rocky areas) tamed Wolfomon's age:7 months Hitlermon Hitlermon is a Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Adolf Hitler". It wears a military clothing. Its overall appearances combines elements from Volcamon, Tankmon, Astamon, a Tamers version of Beelzemon, and a Chaos version of Lucemon. Rareraremon Rareraremon is a Digimon whose name is derived from "rare meat". It resembles small, Xros Wars version of Raremon with the Agumon's feet and Penguinmon's arms. Attacks *'Poison Gas' *'Toxic Acid' Great Death-Stars The are a group of six Digimon with no level modeled after the Japanese days of the week. The group serves as the basis of the Elemental Generals in Stitch and Digimon. Each member of the Great Death Stars leads one of the group's armies. Armies The This army is named in Dorbickmon's Digimon Life profile. consists of a multitude of Dragon Digimon, and is led by Dorbickmon. It acts in perfect order to destroy its enemies with its overwhelming battle strength in any kind of combat situation.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/04-ta/dorbickmon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Dorbickmon] The consists of Dark Animal and Demon Beast Digimon, and is led by DuskLeomon. Its goal is to erase hostile forces without leaving a trace, so it lurks everywhere and erases the Digimon that move against it, one by one. The This army is named in Zamielmon's Digimon Life profile. consists of Fairy and Plant Digimon, and is led by Zamielmon. It is able to blend in with the land of meadows and forests to camouflage itself. Zamielmon goes forward with things in a calm and collected manner, and in surprise attacks, pincer attacks, exterminations, feints, blitzes, guerrilla attacks, or any other tactic it pleases, it directs its army to make the extermination of its enemies successful. As enabling such a strategy definitely needs strict iron discipline, it possesses enough of a cool head that in situations where its subordinates throw its movements out of order, it snipes from anywhere to deal with it. No matter what strategy is, its own actions are considered to hold the key to success, so it shoots off attacks while rushing about the battlefield.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/03-sa/zamielmon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Zamielmon] The consists of Machine and Cyborg Digimon, and is led by Tidalmon. The information Tidalmon acquires through spying is collected and then relayed to the soldiers in order to implement its strategies; however, because Tidalmon's faith lies only with its own beauty, not its soldiers, these tactics always put Tidalmon's beauty as their top priority. The consists of Aquatic and Sea Animal Digimon, and is led by Olegmon. It carries out atrocities and looting to their limits, and plunders treasure wherever it travels across the ocean.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/01-a/olegmon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Olegmon] The mostly consists of Earth Beast Digimon, and is led by GrandisVolcamon. It has overwhelming strength in terms of military power, and because GrandisVolcamon enjoys stimulating tactics, it uses the battlefield as its testing ground to zealously research its questions, like how many casualties can be produced easily, which tactic lets it listen to a multitude of screams, what creative scheme will surprise the enemy or ally as they die, or which method will cause all of the opponents to die without shedding blood. Dolorèsmon Dolorèsmon est une chatte rose comme Gatomon et c'est la partenaire d'Anita Sumushu. Attacks -Coup Light -Coup Neko -Light Neko -Light Dragon -Star Volt Dragon -Eye's Neko -Eye's Light -Mélo Mélo Dollymon Dollymon est une hérissone rose Attacks -Coup De L'Hérisson -Griffe de l'hérisson -Coup Héri -Hérisson Dolls HiChaosdramon A black, armored version of Chaosdramon. This form's name is based from "High Chaosdramon" HiMillenniumon A red and grey, cyborg, armored version of Millenniummon. It is the DigiXros of Millenniummon, and an army of Reppamon, Dobermon, Grizzlymon, Bullmon, Moosemon, Boarmon, Wendigomon, Maildramon, Mammothmon, Lynxmon, Oryxmon, and Gorillamon. This form's name is based from "High Millenniumon". It resembles a cross between Machinedramon, Brakedramon, and Millenniummon. Stitch Goes to Another World! Synopsis Featured characters Notes and References Mummramon It is lonely and it needs to meet somebody who would like to be it's friend to be able to evolve to Mummymon. from=Mummbomon to=Mummymon Mummbomon It travels a long long trip that it needs to go. When it finds an Arukenimon, it can evolve. It Digivolves to Mummramon. Rabbitmon Rabbitmon is a rookie digimon that looks like a rabbit. Its attacks are: Boomerang bunny: Rabbitmon flies at the opponent, nocking into them before returning to its previous position. Rabbit revolver: Small pellets fly out of the tips of its ears, hitting the opponent forcefully from a distence. Prevraivamon Prevraivamon a digimon that turns other digimon into sexy busty women in the digi quarts it allow him to affect humans he affects tagiru and mervamon tells the story that she was a giant snake and prevraivamon turns her to what she is now Arthur Kamiya Collection |Age=14 |born=september 25th |grade=8th |digivice=purple/black X Loader |relatives=Fan:Alexander kamiya (brother) motomiya (cousin) |nationality=Japanese |occupation=Student hunter |gender=male }} Fan:Digimon Darkness Eye Chapter 1 The Battle had Destroyed the village of Digimon and almost Killed VictoryGreymon, ZeedGarurumon and Magnamon. They Survived with only an Ounce of Life in them.